Two new Equesterians
by mariobrain64
Summary: Two regular heroes were back from an adventure. After a magical incident they end up in Equestria as their arch enemy threatens to destroy equestria. What will happen?Read and review.ENJOY


My little pony FiM

Chapter 1:Equestria's new heroes

First of all i don't MLP. Hasbro does.I GIVE THEM CREDIT FOR THE SHOW!(_IM EDITING CAUSE I FOUND SOME ,IM CHANGING PART OF_ IT.)

* * *

Waking up in the morning of a normal miserable everyday life was spent with a slight turn that is rare to come by just say,I saved the universe 5 or 6 names Jack.I am human with many abilities,and is the smartest being in the my hair was grey is because i'm immortal. I are we cool?Cool.

I am accompanied by the weirdness he has,hes kinda like helped me save the the world a few not sidekicks,just good name is cross with a human and a cat type had many adventures in many other dimensions,but this one,this one is going to be hell.

(Jacks pov)

Me and Catman had just got back from an their arch enemy, used to be a lab robot,but his curiosity got the best of him and I guess he dropped a vile of dark mater i was dark matter chewed my bot away leaving a evil,unpure devil that haunts peoples nightmares to kill them..

Catman was channel surfing until he stumbled along MLP FIM. He simply laughed and said"Look Jack,silly little ponies.'"He said when he couldn't change the channel,he tried to fix it,but it only got we just sat and watched the what seemed like hours,the marathon finished and me and Catman sighed as we stood up.

"Finnaly. Its over."I said with a sigh."What would happen if we got stuck there."Catman said with a quick reply from me"Never will that ever...EVER!Get stuck in Equestria. Ever."I said as i rolled my eyes."Ya,I guess your right."We both went to our rooms for a quick sleep.

(Jacks dreams)

"Now...THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE WILL DO A NEW TRICK NEVER TRIED,EVER!"Said the blue unicorn as her horn glew big and ,there was a quick flash for us as everything up on a stage as many ponies stared me down.I turned to see Catman lying on the ground sleeping with our stuff from the adventure."Uh...Catman?"I said awoke and looked at the crowd as hes eyes grew huge."Is this a dream."He asked looking at me."Um..."A huge red pony in the crowd said"Nnnnnope."

Jack stood grabbing his stuff.

"Catman."

"Yes Jack?"

"RUN!"

We ran as fast as our legs could carry them,and later found ourselves at the outskirts of town."Son of a-"I said before being tackled by a blue held me up against a tree and stared at had a light blue fur with a rainbow colored mane."YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD IT"I said as I kicked her off of me as me and Catman got our weapons and went back to back."Firs nightmare,then this crap!?Worse day ever."I said as the pegases was surrounded by 5 more purple one tried to use her magic on us but i shot a beam at her before she tried.

(3rd person pov)

"Nice shot man!"Catman said stared at the six angrily and realized whispered to Catman,"Were in my little going man."The two slowly put their weapons away,as silence was filling this moment."AWKWARD!"Catman yelled,breaking the silence."Well this is a good start! I'm jack...this Catman."Jack said pointing at his cat morphed friend."Nice to meet ya!"He said waving."I really do feel ,care to introduce yourselves?"Jack said standing straight.

The lavender ponie stepped forward."I'm Twilight is Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow dash,Pinkie pie,and care to explain where you came from."She the explaining the Trixie incident,the two new people were welcomed warmly with open hands and a butt load of questions to answer.

(Jacks pov)

'Guess we should find a place to where? Maybe set up a used to sleeping on the why not ask be so bad.'I thought to myself."Um,does anyone have any separate rooms?Me and my bud has nowhere to stay at.""I have a separate room."They six said in stared at the all." wasn't expected."I said.

"I do need help back at mah farm.""Ill be going with AJ.I do need practice some combat moves,if you don't mind""No prob shugercube."Catman stood up."How about I stay with pinkie."He said before Pinkie quickly grabbed him and quickly zoomed off."I guess we should be going."I all said our goodbyes and we arrived at a barn,It was quiet."Alright, y'all better hit the hay."Applejack said walking off,leaving me alone.I walked to my room and sat in the of a way he knew it,hes out cold.

**sorry for short chapter.**


End file.
